


Sam and Alex talk, after which Sam and Ryan

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [230]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam and Alex talk, after which Sam and Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

  
**players only. backdated to early-ish 2014. takes place while Sam and Ryan are in Australia and Alex is with Luke in New York while he's shooting The Crow. takes place after [Alex spends his first few days on set](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/4250.htm).**

Sitting on their balcony, an after-dinner beer in hand, his feet up on the railing, Sam glances over his shoulder through the sliding screen door at his lover, Ryan visible in the kitchen, cleaning up, from here. He sighs and looks back out over the water, so at peace it's unbelievable, the difference between this and how he used to get while filming worlds apart. The ring of his cellphone shatters the moment and he rolls his eyes, already grumbling until he sees it's Alex calling. "Hey, mate," he answers with a smile. "How's it going?"

Alex is just packing up to leave for the set - he's been working to not cling to Luke like a shadow, ever since they had their talk the other day about how Alex was actually beginning to freak Luke out with his paranoid lurking - and figured he might be able to squeeze in a call to Sam on his way in. "Hey, man!" His own smile is wide and genuine. "It's okay. How are you and Ryan?"

"We're good. We're in Perth. Just finished dinner," Sam says, slouching even further down into his chair. "What about you guys? You're in New York now?" He thinks that's what Ryan said, their two boys more in touch half the time than their sirs.

"Yeah, Luke is working on the remake of that movie _The Crow_. It's filming almost entirely on location," Alex answers, stepping into the back of the waiting car. "It's a cool city. I like it." He nods at the driver to let her know she can go, and then pushes the button to raise the privacy screen between them. "How's the surfing?"

"Fucking brilliant. From what Ryan tells me," Sam adds with a laugh. "No. I got out there on the weekend but he's going out almost every day. Lucky bastard." He glances over his shoulder to find Ryan watching him and gives his lover a wave. Mouths 'Alex'.

Ryan smiles back and does basic Charades for 'Tell him hi!' then heads into the kitchen.

Alex chuckles. "Ha, yeah. And right now I'm in Ryan's position. I've got all the time I want to go running, or shopping, or reading, or just napping, or..." He shrugs and rolls his eyes slightly. "I'm not used to being a domestic partner kind of guy."

"Really?" Sam grins. "I never would've guessed."

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Alex retorts, hearing the humor in Sam's tone. "It's not like I go grocery shopping and then cook dinner every night. But I do bring home the take-out."

Sam cracks up. "Now that I can believe," he says. "Sounds like what I'd do if I was having to take care of Ryan."

Alex laughs, too. "Can you imagine? Ryan being all, 'Honey, I'm home!' and there you'd be, feet propped up, watching footie on the satellite, a beer in each hand and snacks spilling all over the couch. Getting really, really fat," he teases.

"Not fat. Solid," Sam grins, even though right now he's in the best shape he's ever been.

" _Solid_ , yeah, that's right. I knew I couldn't remember it quite right." Alex slouches down against the fine leather seat, stretching out his legs a bit more. "So, we're trying to get pregnant."

Sam's brain stutters and it takes him a few seconds to figure out he hasn't heard wrong. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam is the first person outside Alex's family with whom he has shared this news, and Alex is a bit anxious, waiting for his reaction. "I mean, with help. Obviously. But, the IVF treatments are started, and we're hoping they'll work soon."

Sam blinks, still stunned, but finally his brain kicks into gear and he says, "That's fantastic. Congratulations. You're using a surrogate?" Obviously but fuck.

"Yeah." Alex releases a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "My sister Elin, actually. She shocked the hell out of all of us when she announced that. Luke and I had gone to beg her just for a few eggs, and then she decided..." He shakes his head. "It's pretty amazing. We're using Luke's sperm so that the baby will have some genes from both of us."

Wow. "That's amazing," Sam says, feeling a bit like a broken record. "So... the kid'll be your niece or nephew as well as your kid."

"...Right." Alex thinks back over the various complicated interrelationships his family calculated. "And my nephew's half-brother will also be his cousin... I don't know. Someone's going to be their own grandpa, somehow. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least you won't have to worry about your sister deciding to keep the baby," Sam says, a scenario that's already causing him nightmares even as far as he and Ryan are from actually starting a family.

"Yeah, exactly. Just that one decision cut through a whole host of legal problems we were worrying about, you know? Now we just... wait," Alex says, his brow furrowing. "Like, poor Elin has to keep getting all these injections, and all we can do is hope that the next round will, like, take."

"Does Luke have to keep... you know, providing samples, or did they freeze a bunch?" Sam asks, wondering if he's even supposed to ask this stuff. But he assumes Alex will tell him to fuck off if he's not.

"Right now, they're still working with the donations he provided when we visited Sweden a couple months ago," Alex replies, and smirks thinking of just how he and Luke went about obtaining those sperm samples. "It's been three rounds already." His smile fades as quickly as it appeared. "We might have to go back so he can do it again."

"Three?" Fuck. "That sucks," Sam says bluntly, wondering if he and Ryan'll have to go through the same thing. "I guess you keep getting your hopes up but it must be even harder on her."

"Yeah. Since she has to deal with all the physical crap," Alex agrees, working to keep the gloom and doom out of his voice. "Luke and me... Well, yeah, like I said. Hoping. Let's change the subject."

Sam nods even though Alex can't see it. "Where are you staying in New York?"

"We're at the, um... The Baccarat. It's new, high-rise. Pretty sweet. It's got a kickass view," Alex answers, glancing out his window at the traffic. "But I mostly stay on set with him."

"Yeah?" Sam smiles. "I like having Ryan on set with me."

"That's good to hear," Alex says with a bit of a chuckle. "Luke told me the other day that I'm kind of starting to freak him out, and no one on the crew will even talk to me. They just kind of nervously walk around me in a wide circle, you know?" At least he's got enough shame to look a tiny bit abashed. He takes a deep breath and confesses, "Shit, man -- I'm just so fucking paranoid that something will go wrong."

"You mean because of the first movie?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, exactly," Alex replies immediately, grateful that Sam doesn't need him to spell out the source of his fears. "I don't know. If Ryan were in this kind of situation, how would you react?"

"I don't know," Sam says, thinking of some of the adrenaline-rush shit Ryan does and the way his chest always clenches tight when watching him or knowing he's doing it. "I guess I'd just grit my teeth through the whole fucking thing and breathe a huge sigh of relief at the end."

"Hmmm." The sound is a grumble that's damn near a growl. "I want to lock a collar around his neck and chain him to a concrete floor at the best of times. But right now?" Alex blows out a breath. "Christ, I might even _become_ the problem on this shoot, because I'm looking too hard to find one."

"Well, it's too late to ask him not to take the role," Sam points out, although god knows he feels for Alex, "and if you make it so no one wants to work with him..."

"Ahh, fuck." The car pulls to a smooth stop on the studio lot, and Alex gives his driver a quick thanks. "Man, I didn't even think about it like that," he tells Sam, shoving his other hand into his pocket and looking around for a private spot to continue his call. "Shit," he mutters after a moment, "you're right. There's probably already gossip going around about Luke Evans's crazy stalker husband. Fuck!"

"The thing is," Sam continues, _trying_ to calm Alex down. "Something could happen on any set. You know that. If anything, these guys are going to be even _more_ careful because of what went down with the first movie."

"They'd fucking better be," Alex says on a sigh, scrubbing his hand over his eyes. And after a beat, he admits, "Sam, I really don't know how to fucking cope with this. With worrying about someone else like this."

"Do you think it would be any better if you got away for a bit?" Sam asks. "If you weren't right there while he's doing this?"

The suggestion completely throws Alex. "...You think I should leave?"

"No." Sam says the word firmly. "I'm asking _you_ whether you think you'd be better off with a bit of distance."

"Oh. Fuck, no. I'd lose my mind." Alex feels his heart start beating normally once more. "No. I need to be with him at the end of every day at the very least, just to make sure he's really okay."

Sam nods. "Okay, then you stay there and you suck it up and you try not to show how much you're worrying. You fucking smile at everyone and bring them fucking donuts and make yourself someone they don't mind having around so you don't fuck up Luke's career." He chuckles. "Besides, if you're gonna have a kid, you'd better start getting used to this now. From what I've heard, you _never_ stop worrying about them."

"Ohhh... shit," Alex sighs, because of course he hasn't looked that far ahead. "But, Luke is..." he trails off without finishing the sentence. "Yeah, I get it. You're right."

"Of course I am," Sam grins, eyes sparkling.

Alex rolls his eyes. "Yeah. And now you're smug, too. I got it." In spite of himself, his mouth twitches into a grin.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asks, smiling over his shoulder as Ryan comes out with another beer and one for himself.

"...Yeah." Here at least is someone Alex doesn't have to bullshit, so he gives the question due thought before answering. "Yeah, I think it'll be all right. Thanks, man."

"I'm glad I could help," Sam says honestly. "I assume I can share your news with Ryan?" Which he would anyway, unless sworn to secrecy, but it's better to ask.

"What? Oh... Oh yeah, of course. I mean, there's really no news yet, so if you can keep from mentioning it to anyone else, that'd be cool," Alex answers. "But yeah, Ryan. Sure." He blows out a breath. "I'm going to go find Luke in a completely non-stalker-ish way. We miss you both."

"We miss you guys too," Sam responds with a smile, reaching for Ryan's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll have to try and all be in the same damn city long enough to have dinner at some point."

"Dinner?" Alex asks with a chuckle. "Fuck that. With these boys, I want the full all-you-can-eat buffet," he jokes, but drops his voice the instant he steps onto the set. "Okay, I'm here. Talk soon," he whispers, and slips his cell back into his pocket so he can give Luke a reassuring smile.

Ryan sighs happily and slips his arms around Sam from behind, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. "Everything's good?"

"Yeah. Alex is having a rough time with Luke doing _The Crow_ but I think he'll be okay," Sam says, putting his phone down and his hands over Ryan's, hugging him still closer. "They're also trying to have a baby. Alex's sister is going to be their surrogate."

Ryan nods at the mention of Luke's new film but halts abruptly, his breath catching. "...Wait. What?" he asks slowly, sure that he misheard something. "Did you say something about a baby?"

"Yeah. They're trying to have one. Luke's sperm, Alex's sister. In-vitro. Apparently they've already been through a couple of rounds," Sam says, standing and turning so he can put his arms around Ryan too.

His brow furrows, and Ryan feels like he's dragging his brain through molasses, trying to get it to speed up and process all this new information. "I..." he murmurs eventually, staring down at Sam's shirt. "I didn't realize they were ready for children. Or planning to go that way at all."

"Neither did I," Sam says then chews at his bottom lip, watching Ryan. "It won't be that much longer before we're doing the same thing," he adds softly, venturing a guess at how Ryan's feeling. What he's thinking.

Now Ryan actually shuts his eyes in pain for a brief moment, before blinking them open again and forcing himself to meet his lover's gaze. "Do you think so?" he asks. "Really?"

Sam nods. "Remember that five-year plan? We've only got about a year and a half left on it," he says, hugging Ryan even closer.

"Yeah, but..." Ryan gives in to the embrace, letting himself be comforted by Sam's warmth, his familiar scent. "I kind of feel like, the closer we get... I don't know," he says softly, and rubs his cheek against Sam's shoulder. "In a year and a half, you'll be... what? Only a year into Jim Cameron's fourth Avatar movie?"

Sam grins. "Well, they won't be replacing me then, that's for sure," he says with a laugh, then a little more seriously, "You still want that, right? For me to come out, for us to have kids?"

"Yes. Yes I absolutely want that," Ryan replies, and eases back just enough so that he can study his husband's eyes. "But only if you still want that. I mean, we don't have to. We don't have to do both, or even either, if you don't... You know, if you don't feel ready." He swallows hard. "I'd understand."

Sam frowns. "I made you a promise," he says. "And I mean to keep it. I _want_ to keep it. I want everyone to know you're my husband and I want us to have a family." Disturbed by the fact that his husband would sacrifice that much to be with him.

Ryan nods. "Okay," he says softly, because a fight with Sam is absolutely the last thing in the world that he wants. He lays his head on his lover's shoulder and tightens his embrace once more.

"I love you. So much," Sam says quietly, unwilling to let it drop. "And you've given me everything. Unless you change your mind about what you want, it's going to be my turn to make your dreams come true. And I'll be making myself happy while doing it anyway, so..."

Grinning a little now, Ryan strokes his fingers along the line of Sam's cheekbone. "You make my dreams come true every day."

"Really?" Sam asks, unable to help himself. "I always feel like I'm getting the way better deal here."

Ryan huffs a soft laugh. "That's all right with me," he tells his lover, and kisses Sam's lips. "You just go on thinking that."


End file.
